Heero? Playing a what!?
by Gaia Inverse
Summary: OOC WARNING!!!! o.o just read, you might just like it. If not, oh well....fuuny story involving all charasters.


Heero? Playing a what!?  
  
A Gundam Wing Fan fiction  
  
By Gaia Inverse  
  
Warning: Lots of OOC. Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
[insert standard legal jargon]  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you know what I want?"  
  
Duo swiveled around and looked at Heero, his eyes hidden by his bangs. Slowly, the corners of his mouth curled up into a feral smile. Heero typed away at his laptop ignorant of what was happening around him.  
  
"You... you don't care, do you?"  
  
A tear slid down Duo's cheek.  
  
"You and that damn laptop."  
  
(Clackety, clackety, clack.)  
  
"Well, I've had enough of this shit to last me for a lifetime."  
  
Heero frowned. Duo sounded like he had a sore throat. The signals he had been getting from his brain when he was in 'Ignore Duo' mode seemed to be fuzzy.  
  
"Damn you to Hell, for my name's not Shinigami for nothing."  
  
Is it just me or did Duo say something important? thought Heero.  
  
"Heh, you don't even care if I just spelt out your death."  
  
Duo stood right behind Heero, a hand upraised. His shadow fell over Heero and Heero took that moment to turn around. His eyes widened.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing?"  
  
The light from the laptop illuminated Duo's face whose eyes were smiling playfully.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm gonna kill him."  
  
Heero looked confused for a moment before he realized what Duo was going to do.  
  
"NO! Not that!"  
  
Heero's voice sounded panicky.  
  
"Oh Yes, that."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo..."  
  
He squeezed gently at first before applying more pressure.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a breaking sound and pieces of metal fell from Duo's grasp.  
  
"OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo.....!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a last beep before all life drained away from the remains.  
  
"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"  
  
Duo laughed in perverse joy as he danced around the room with an imaginary partner, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"No...nononononono! This...CANNOT BE!!!"  
  
Heero wailed sickeningly, pieces of what was left lying in his hands, which he clutched lovingly to his chest.  
  
"My dear Milliard, how I feel saddened by your loss.."  
  
Heero sniffed pathetically as Duo's face screwed up in disgust.  
  
"I can't believe you actually called that thing...THAT name."  
  
Heero's face darkened when Duo said that and a dark red aura flared into existence around him. The room's light went off, plunging the room into darkness, the only light coming from a very, VERY angry Heero. Duo backed away slowly. He never knew that Heero could POSSIBLY have that kind of expression on his face. Words could not describe it.  
  
"You...YOU killed HIM!!!!"  
  
With a scream of rage, Heero lunged for Duo's throat. Knowing that if Heero got his hands on him in this mad frenzy of his, he would probably snap his neck killing him, so Duo did the only thing possible. He screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! HELP SOMEBODY!!!!! AAAAHHH-ack_GGGGUUUURRH-gack-!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero had gotten his hands on Duo's throat and was trying to throttle him to death. Duo's fingers tried to pry off Heero's hands but to no avail as his fingers were getting crushed also under the intense pressure of a maniac.  
  
I_I can't BREATHE!   
  
Duo saw red spots appearing before his eyes and was about to pass into unconsciousness when the room's door practically flew off its hinges and Duo felt Heero lifted from him.  
  
There was a crashing sound and a soft voice coming from the background and shouts. Through the red haze in front of his eyes, he vaguely discerned two people pinning another to the ground, which was struggling fiercely. He heard several curses being said in Chinese whom he supposed was Wufei.  
  
Someone was lifting him up and placing him on a bed. Figuring from the soft voice of the person speaking to him to be Quatre, Duo felt Quatre check his pulse.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?"  
  
The red haze lifted and everything suddenly came into focus.  
  
"I feel like shit." Duo grinned weakly at Quatre.  
  
Quatre smiled encouragingly at him then turned worriedly in Heero's direction. Heero had calmed down and was just only trying to bite Trowa's fingers off.  
  
"I found out why his performance on the field was falling."  
  
Everyone looked at him silently including Heero who glared at him darkly, and if looks could kill, Duo would probably be a puddle of melted flesh on the ground right now.  
  
"He was...he was..."  
  
Duo burst out laughing before he could continue. All the pilots except for one, stared at him incredulously until he stopped laughing and sat up on the bed, looking at all of them in the eye with a look of seriousness. His gaze in particular lingered on Heero the longest. He then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he spilled the news.  
  
"He was playing with a Tamagotchi."  
  
"YOU TOLD THEM!!! I can't believe you TOLD them!!"  
  
All the other pilots including Duo burst out laughing and rolled on the ground while Heero hollered at them to stop, glaring at them all the while.  
  
"I can't believe he was actually playing one of those!" Wufei stuttered out and Trowa just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"HEY! I'm human too, y'know!" Heero shouted back.  
  
"With the way you act, who would've known!" Duo giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"I guess he is human after all!" Quatre spoke softly in between his fits of laughter.  
  
"I give up!" Heero stalked out of the room muttering curses and something about frying braids, slamming the door as he went. The Gundam pilots lying on the ground just laughed even more.  
  
*  
  
A week later, all the pilots were back to their normal routine although there were some changes amongst two of them. Heero had gotten back to his Perfect Soldier attitude but the pilots swore they could hear the sounds of maniacal laughter coupled with Duo's name being repeated over and over sometimes over the communication link with Wing Zero. And one of a particularly braided species was extinct. Well, not really, but now, there's a bald species among the pilots. Oh well, it'll grow back eventually Duo. ^-^v  
  
*  
  
Author's notes:   
  
This was dumb... I can't believe I wrote something like this. Well, hopefully some of you liked it. I wrote this fanfic a LONG time ago, around 2 years actually. I unearthed it recently and noticed the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. But I'm too lazy to change them all. Heh. Feel free to send me C & C to me at gaia_inverse@linainverse.net. But it's probably so bad you don't wanna. Feel free to criticize, I expect it. 


End file.
